El diario de Kaito
by eljefe2000
Summary: Una sección donde se puede saber varias cosas sobre los personajes inventados y no inventados de mi cronologia... Advertencia: !NO ES UN FANFIC¡
1. Indice

Mi Indice

Personajes Principales (Pag. 2 - Pag. 30)

Antagonistas (Pag. 31 -Pag. 37)

Anti-formas

Alter-egos

Historia

Personajes por mundo

Otros


	2. Personajes Principales

Jefe (Pag. 3)

Dark (Pag. 4)

Fexej (Pag. 5)

Anti-Jefe (Pag. 6)

Vijucaani (Pag. 7)

Raisinger (Pag. 8)

Kaede Takenouchi (Pag. 9)

Sakura Hatsune (Pag. 10)

Masaru Hatsune (Pag. 11)

Shin Matsuki (Pag. 12)

Etsu Matsuki (Pag. 13)

Midori Takenouchi (Pag. 14)

Daxter (Pag. 15)

Data-Jefe (Pag. 16)

Dominique Garcia (Pag. 17)

El escritor/El narrador (Pag. 18)

Kaito Shion (Pag. 19)

Len Kagamine (Pag. 20)

Miku Hatsune (Pag. 21)

Gakupo Kamui (Pag. 22)

Kiyoteru (Pag. 23)

Mikuo Hatsune (Pag. 24)

Eros/Cupido (Pag. 25)

Dios Every (Pag. 26)

Meca-Jefe (Pag. 27)

Sora (Pag. 28)

Donald Duck (Pag. 29)

Goofy (Pag. 30)


	3. Jefe

Jefe

Este chico de edad desconocida apareció por primera vez cuando Eros lo eligió como su aprendiz, su primera misión fue encontrar a Riku, Kairi y al Rey Mickey con ayuda de Sora, Donald y Goofy, el es el elegido del espíritu del Dios every, volviéndolo esto en un adversario digno de temer, su fuerza crece con cada pelea, hasta el momento no se le conoce un límite de fuerza.

Actualmente es desconocida su locación, pero puede que la oscuridad esté detrás de su desaparición.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: Pelo café alborotado, ojos cafés, piel blanca, delgado pero con músculos.

Vestimenta: Usa una sudadera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, unos tenis negros con azul, guantes negros y unos lentes


	4. Dark

Dark

De personalidad Grosera y Engreída. Este chico nació de la oscuridad del corazón del jefe, se dice que mantuvo una relación con Zatsune Miku, este ser de oscuridad puso en problemas al jefe y sus amigos en el pasado, pero el jefe le dio fin a su carrera como villano cuando se volvieron uno, ahora corre a la ayuda en cuanto el jefe lo invoca.

Actualmente su paradero es desconocido, sin embargo se rumorea que puede estar oculto en la Villa crepúsculo.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: de complexión igual a la del jefe, sus ojos son tan negros como la oscuridad al igual que su pelo.

Vestimenta: Usa la misma vestimenta que el jefe, pero los colores azules pasan a ser rojos


	5. Fexej

Fexej

De personalidad caprichosa y seductora. Este chico es el incorporeo del jefe, nació cuando el jefe se quitó el corazón para salvar a Sora, paso a ser parte de la organización XIII, esto le dio muchos problemas a Riku, una vez que se dio cuenta que lo que hacían sus compañeros estaba mal, el y Roxas abandonaron la organización, en este momento Riku los ataco logrando vencerlos, pasó un tiempo en la Villa crepúsculo virtual donde recuperó sus recuerdos del jefe, tiempo después se unió al jefe para volver a ser uno, es quien activa la forma spice del jefe cuando está cerca de una chica que le gusta.

Actualmente su paradero es desconocido, sin embargo se cree que puede estar oculto en el mundo inexistente.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: Tiene la misma complexión que el jefe.

Vestimenta: Usa un traje de etiqueta azul, con unos zapatos del mismo color, unos guantes blancos, una camisa blanca y una corbata azul, además de no usar los lentes del jefe


	6. Anti-Jefe

Anti-Jefe

De personalidad Agresiva y posesiva. Esta Anti-forma es el resultado de la fusión entre el jefe y Dark, al nacer obtuvo personalidad propia, les dio muchos problemas al jefe y tanto tamers con miembros de Dats tuvieron que enfrentarse a este ser que tuvo el mismo destino que Dark.

Actualmente su ubicación es desconocida, pero se cree que puede estar en el reino de la oscuridad.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: De complexión similar a la del jefe, el se encorva y, al igual que los Sincorazon sombra, mira hacia todos lados, sus ojos son amarillos y su cuerpo despide un aura oscura.

Vestimenta: Usa la misma vestimenta que el jefe.


	7. Vijucaani

Vijucaani

De personalidad Valiente y Sarcástica. Este muchacho con cola nació de los mas profundos temores del jefe, no sabia quien era, ni su origen, sin embargo se las arreglo para poner en problemas al jefe y al resto de los héroes en múltiples ocasiones, se dice que su piel es tan fuerte que incluso la Keyblade es inútil contra el, el jefe le dio fin a su mundo de terror cuando lo encerró en su imaginación, donde pertenece. Acude a la ayuda cuando el jefe lo llama.

Actualmente su ubicación es desconocida, pero se cree que esta oculto en el bosque prohibido de Konoha.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: De complexión similar al jefe, con el pelo y los ojos rojos como la sangre, tiene una cola de Charizard y unos dientes que pueden cortar Chrome digizoid.

Vestimenta: normalmente usa una capa de Akatsuki, pero también se le ha visto con un traje de artes marciales de color rojo


	8. Raisinger

Raisinger

De personalidad arrogante y fanfarrona. Este muchacho es el hijo del jefe y la portadora del emblema del amor, Sora Takenouchi, este chico es sumamente fuerte y no dudara en pelear por su familia, el tiene un fuerte lazo con su medio hermano con el cual también tiene una sana rivalidad, es muy despistado y suele pasar el día con su yoshi de color dorado.

Actualmente vive en el reino de Sarasaland con su esposa Laura.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.80 m

Corporal: De complexión similar a la de su padre un poco menos delgado y con el pelo naranja.

Vestimenta: Suele vestir con un suéter de color naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color y tenis azules, también usa unos guantes negros y un palicate que le cubre la parte baja del rostro, usa unos lentes negros de sol y una gorra que dice Len.


	9. Kaede Takenouchi

Kaede Takenouchi

De personalidad Dulce y Amable. Es la hermana melliza de Raisinger, también es la heredera del poder de la Keyblade, aunque detesta pelear no dudara en volver picadillo a los malos.

Actualmente vive en la casa de su Padre, en Hikarigaoka.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.60 m

Corporal: De complexión similar a la de su madre, con el pelo café como sus ojos.

Vestimenta: Usa una gorra para el frió azul, un suéter negro, pantalones de mezclilla azules y tenis naranjas.


	10. Sakura Hatsune

Sakura Hatsune

De personalidad Astuta y Embustera. Es la hija del jefe y la idol, Hatsune Miku, es la media hermana de los mellizos Takenouchi, ella es muy fuerte, sin embargo prefiere el canto antes que la pelea.

Actualmente vive en la mansión Hatsune.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.62 m

Corporal: Es idéntica a su madre, con el ligero detalle de que su pelo es castaño

Vestimenta: Usa un suéter Turquesa con una minifalda Azul, usa unos zapatos negros y unos guantes de color blanco


	11. Masaru Hatsune

Masaru Hatsune

De carácter fuerte pero amable. Es el medio hermano de los mellizos Takenouchi y hermano de Sakura Hatsune, es muy honesto, pero también es un completo idiota al momento de expresarse, el piensa que los puños son la única forma de resolver los problemas, tiene un lazo muy fuerte con su medio hermano con el cual también tiene una sana rivalidad, siempre va acompañado del necronomicron.

Actualmente vive en Sakurasou.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.80 m

Corporal: De complexión similar a la de su padre, pero un poco más musculoso y con el pelo turquesa.

Vestimenta: Usa un chaleco de mezclilla azul, un pantalón de mezclilla turquesa, unos tenis azules y un palo acate de color turquesa.


	12. Shin Matsuki

Shin Matsuki

De personalidad Alegre y Despistada. Este chico es un ángel hijo del jefe y discípulo de cupido, nació del sentimiento de amor reprimido que sentía hacia Kaede Minami, a pesar de tener una rivalidad laboral con su hermano, ninguno de los dos dudaría a la hora de darse una mano, una vez que hace un contrato con un mortal todo lo que el humano en cuestión sufra el también lo siente, es muy profesional y piensa que nada debería distraer a un ángel de su labor, ni siquiera el amor.

Actualmente esta sin memoria en Tokio, al cuidado de Red (Entrenador pokemon) y los Ice Climbers.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.75 m

Corporal: De complexión idéntica a la de su padre, podría hacerse pasar por el fácilmente, el, a diferencia de su padre posee un par de enormes alas blancas que oculta a las personas.

Vestimenta: Usa una sudadera blanca con dos alas azules dibujadas en ella, un pantalón de mezclilla blanco, unos tenis del mismo color, guantes del mismo color y una gorra del mismo color.


	13. Etsu Matsuki

Etsu Matsuki

De personalidad protectora y enigmática. Este chico es un demonio hermano de Shin, aunque el preferiría estar matando monstruos en mundos distantes, le preocupa demasiado su hermano como para dejarlo solo, esto lo lleva a sobre protegerlo, este echo no quita que sea el propio Etsu quien le juega las bromas a Shin, es muy egocéntrico y analítico, pero si de chicas se trata, prefiere alejarse del problema.

Actualmente esta viviendo con su hermano en Tokio.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.75 m

Corporal: De complexión idéntica a la de su hermano.

Vestimenta: usa un traje de etiqueta negra, con zapatos del mismo color, tiene una camisa blanca y una corbata roja como la sangre.


	14. Midori Takenouchi

Midori Takenouchi

De personalidad Risueña y despreocupada. Esta pequeña niña es la Hija de Raisinger y Laura Segaly, Es la nieta del jefe, esto le ha dado una fama increíble, su fuerza es incomparable, puede que esta a la altura de héroes como Goku, sin embargo es muy despistada, lo cual le llega a causar grandes problemas, esto no quita el echo de que sea una estratega nata.

Actualmente vive con su tío Shin al cual adora, le llama Papá Shin.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1 m

Corporal: Es una niña de cinco años con el pelo naranja con mechones cafés, tiene ojos cafés y siempre tiene una sonrisa en el rostro.

Vestimenta: Usa una falda hasta las rodillas naranja, una sudadera verde y una playera morada, tiene unos tenis azules tambien y unos googles negros de inventor en la cabeza.


	15. Daxter

Daxter

(Jak and Daxter: El legado de los precursores "2001")

Es una especie de marsupial que acompaña a Jak a todas partes subido sobre su hombro. Es un tipo que habla demasiado, es bastante prepotente, presumido, ligon, caradura, y le cuesta callarse la boca cuando debería hacerlo. A pesar de todo, es una persona muy legal. Tiempo atrás el ayudo al jefe a salvar a los mundos de Ansem (Incorporeo de Xeanhort), después se reencontraría con el jefe cuando este lo ayuda a salvar a Jak, después de esto no se vuelven a ver, sino tiempo después, cuando el y Jak fueran desterrados al desierto y el jefe los encontrara. Daxter le cuenta sobre su pasado y que al parecer es un precursor, el jefe le sonríe y sin decir mas se marcha, esto hace que Daxter se una a el como su fiel compañero, dejando a Jak, quien solo sonríe mientras lo ve partir.

Actualmente su ubicación es desconocida, estaba con el jefe cuando este desapareció.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 30 cm

Corporal: Es un Ottsel (un híbrido de nutria y comadreja), más tarde un Precursor.

Vestimenta: Tiene una gorra de aviación café, unos googles en su cabeza, un cinturón café y un equipo de fumigacion que consta de un tanque de insecticida que trae en la espalda y un mata insectos eléctrico.


	16. Data-Jefe

Data-Jefe

De personalidad indefinida. Este chico echo de datos nacio cuándo alle una frase en mi diario, "Dar las gracias a Namine". ¿Quien era Namine?, no lo sabia, asi que con ayuda del rey Mickey y el resto de los chicos le dimos vida al jefe que vivia dentro de mi diario y al Sora que vivia dentro del diario de pepito, esto gracias al binarama, una maquina echa por Chip, Dale, Kiyoteru y Miku.

Actualmente esta en este diario, donde pertenece.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: Es el jefe dentro del diario.

Vestimenta: La unica diferencia con el jefe es su sueter azul.


	17. Dominique Garcia

Dominique Garcia

De personalidad timida y risueña. Este chico es, sin lugar a dudas, el jefe en otra dimensión, este chico soñaba con el "Black Thunder Boss", es amigo de Mato (Black Rock Shooter), quien tambien es su interes amoroso. Su unico poder es la Keyblade, lo cual no significa que sea un inutil, pues derrotar al "Black Thunder Boss" no es nada sencillo.

Actualmente esta viajando para cerrar las cerraduras con ayuda de Mato, Sora, Donald y Goofy.

Descripcion:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: No hay diferencia entre el y el jefe.

Vestimenta: Usa una playera de manga corta azul con una E grabada en el centro, un pantalon de mezclilla blanco y unos tenis negros, su Keyblade se llama entre dimenciones y tiene una gemela llamada sentimientos ajenos que le pertenece a "Black Thunder Boss",


	18. El escritor-El narrador

El escritor / El narrador

De personalidad Fría y sarcástica. Este chico de gran parecido con el jefe es un gran misterio para todos nosotros, se dice que su fuerza es incomparable, la única vez que lo vimos pelear derribo al jefe con mucha facilidad, lo mas misterioso de este chico es el cuaderno que siempre carga con una pluma de color negro, al parecer todo lo que escribe se cumple, como si controlara nuestro mundo.

Actualmente su ubicación es desconocida, pero creemos que esta en el sector cero o Mundo Real.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: Clavadito al jefe, no se le pierde ni un detalle

Vestimenta: la misma que el jefe, lo cual hace pensar.


	19. Kaito Shion

Kaito Shion

(Vocaloid "2006")

Así es, yo, el simpático escritor de este diario, mi afición es comer helados y jugar en los parques, empece a viajar con el jefe cuando el visito mi mundo, me ofreció el trabajo de cronista y desde entonces viajo con el.

Actualmente vivo en el castillo Disney esperando noticias del jefe.

Descripción:

Estatura: 1.75 m

Corporal: de musculatura regular, con los ojos azules como su pelo.

Vestimenta: trae una gabardina blanca, una bufanda azul, un pantalón café, zapatos blancos y unos lentes.


	20. Len Kagamine

Len Kagamine

(Vocaloid "2007")

Este chico es mi amigo, un Shota incestivo que no sabe hacer nada, es el mago personal del jefe, bajo la tutela del Pato Donald, es sumamente hábil en la magia, el vivía junto conmigo en Tokio, después de conocer al jefe nos enfrascamos en una aventura para salvar los mundos...

Actualmente vive en el castillo Disney conmigo.

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.65 m

Corporal: Es delgado, con cierta musculatura, Rubio, de ojos azules y con un 02 grabado en su brazo izquierdo.

Vestimenta: tiene una playera blanca con amarillo sin mangas, un short negro, tenis blancos y una espada echa por merlin, fuera de batalla usa una simple túnica blanca y un sombrero de mago...


	21. Miku Hatsune

Miku Hatsune

(Vocaloid "2007")

Esta chica de personalidad alegre y amigable, es la primera novia del jefe y la madre de sus primeros hijos, además, es la técnica de la nave gummy del jefe, junto con Kiyoteru, ella no pelea nunca, su trabajo siempre se encuentra dentro de la nave gummy.

Actualmente vive en el castillo Disney como todos nosotros.

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.58 m

Corporal: Es delgada, de tez blanca, con una buena figura, con el pelo turquesa igual que sus ojos.

Vestimenta: Cuando trabaja usa unas mañas negras igual que sus zapatos y vestido que le llega apenas a cubrir las bragas, trae una camisa a rayas blanca y una corbata negra, además de un par de moños sujetando su pelo. Cuando sale con el jefe usa ropa muy diferente...


	22. Gakupo Kamui

Gakupo Kamui

(Vocaloid "2008")

Este chico de personalidad sería y madura es el caballero personal del jefe, bajo la tutela de Goofy, el es un espadachín descendiente de una familia de samurais, el vivía junto con nosotros en Tokio, sin embargo, al saber que había otros mundos, fue el primero en querer acompañar al jefe para poder medir sus habilidades con seres más poderosos que el.

Actualmente vive en el castillo Disney igual que todos nosotros.

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.80 m

Corporal: Musculoso, delgado, de tez blanca, pelo morado como sus ojos.

Vestimenta: Usa un kimono para hombre blanco con los bordes de las mangas morados, tiene una espada echa con Chrome digizoide.


	23. Kiyoteru Hiyama

Kiyoteru Hiyama

(Vocaloid "2009")

Este chico conocido como el mecánico en jefe de la nave gummy, es un nerd, es una de las mentes más brillantes entre los universos, el, all igual que todos nosotros, vivía en Japón, es uno de los apoyos computacionales del jefe...

Actualmente vive en el castillo Disney con todos nosotros...

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.75 m

Corporal: Delgado, con una musculatura promedio, de pelo negro, tez blanca y ojos negros...

Vestimenta: Usa un traje negro como sus zapatos, una camisa blanca, corbata azul y lentes...


	24. Mikuo Hatsune

Mikuo Hatsune

Este chico pertenece a la dimensión TG o GB, era el anterior mecánico de la nave gummy, pero después de volver a su dimensión, fue remplazado por su contra parte femenina de nuestra dimensión Hatsune Miku.

Actualmente está en su dimensión.

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: De pelo turquesa, delgado, de tez blanca y ojos turquesa

Vestimenta: viste un traje negros, una camisa a rayas blanca y una corbata negra


	25. Eros Cupido

Eros / Cupido

(Grecia "1200 A.C.")

Este ser es el mismísimo dios del amor, y el dios protector del jefe, es sumamente hábil y embustero cuando se lo propone, a quién le otorgó los poderes al jefe y quien lo invoco a ese mundo donde conoció a Sora, Riku y Kairi, conocido como las Islas del Destino, creemos que el sabe donde está el jefe...

Actualmente vive en el Olimpo...

Apariencia:

Estatura: La que el desee.

Corporal: Puede ser un hombre adulto y bien formado, puede ser un adolescente risueño o un bebé en pañal con arco y flecha...

Vestimenta: Tanto cuando es adulto como cuando es niño, usa un traje blanco, zapatos blancos, camisa blanca y corbata blanca, mientras que cuando es un bebe usa sólo un pañal...


	26. Dios Every

Dios Every

Este ser de poderes divinos, es un espiritu que reside dentro del corazon del jefe, el es un alma pura imposible de corromper, cuando estaba vivo viajo con ventus, Aqua y Terra, bajo el apodo de jefe, al morir se unió al corazón del pequeño Jefe, o como se ve comúnmente, su sucesor...

Actualmente es parte del corazón del jefe...

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: Es igual al jefe, pero su pelo es rubio, sus ojos azules y su ropa es de color dorado...

Vestimenta: Usa la misma ropa que el jefe, sólo que tiene un pedazo de armadura en su hombro.


	27. Meca-Jefe

Meca-Jefe.

Este chico de personalidad alegre y tramposa es un robot echo por el jefe para combatir el mal, sin embargo algo salió mal y se volvió malo convirtiéndose en Meca-Crazyman, obligándonos a desconectarlo para siempre...

Actualmente esta destruido y bajo la protección de Nightwing.

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: es idéntico al jefe, pero sus ojos son café metálico opaco.

Vestimenta: La misma que el jefe.


	28. Sora

Sora

(Kingdom Hearts "2002")

El elegido de la llave espada. Este chico fue el primer aliado del jefe y quien lo encontró en la arena el día que llego a las islas del destino totalmente inconsciente, en el pasado tuvieron muchas aventuras, al parecer el y el jefe fueron informados de algo antes de que este desapareciera, pero Sora no quiere revelar nada, aun así, creemos que Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Riku y Kairi, saben esa información que podría dar con el paradero del jefe...

Actualmente reside en las islas del destino.

Apariencia:

Sora cambia de ropa en tres ocasiones. En Kingdom Hearts mantiene un traje amplio rojo, blanco y azul, acompañado por unos enormes zapatos amarillos. Lleva puesto un colgante con el símbolo de la llave espada. Más adelante, en Kingdom Hearts II, que se desarrolla un año después, Sora cambia de look por uno más acorde a su edad. Ahora predominan los colores oscuros junto a pequeños elementos amarillos. y por ultimo, en Kingdom Hearts 3D, Sora lleva una ropa mas parecida a la del Kingdom Hearts 2, pero predominando el rojo, tambien lleva una apariencia mas juvenil que adulta, por lo que pierde su madurez fisica. Por lo demás, se mantiene igual.


	29. Donald Duck

Donald Duck

(La gallinita sabia "1934")

Mago al servicio del rey Mickey. Es muy activo, pero su poca paciencia le ha valido no pocos disgustos. Conoció a Sora mientras iba tras la pista del Rey y durante el transcurso de sus aventuras forjaron lazos de amistad. Ahora que ya ha encontrado a Mickey y que la batalla contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad ha acabado, vive con tranquilidad en el Castillo Disney, sin mencionar que es el maestro de mi amigo Len.

Apariencia:

Donald es un pato con plumas blancas, posee dos grandes ojos celestes y un pico de color amarillo con una tonalidad mas bién dorada. Su vestimenta consiste, en el primer juego, en un traje parecido al de un hechicero o brujo cuando se encuentra en el Castillo Disney, aunque en el segundo juego cambia a un aspecto mas moderno con una boina celeste y una chaqueta azul con varios adornos. Posee varios bastones que le sirven para lanzar sus hechizos, sus patas son del mismo color de su pico.

Tanto en Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance como en Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep lleva la misma vestimenta con un gorro de brujo.

Donald es un personaje patoso, divertido y entregado a su profesión de mago. Capaz de hacer todo por su rey, Mickey Mouse. Muy leal y amistoso. Junto con su gran amigo Goofy, acompaña a Sora en su aventura desde Kingdom Hearts. Tiene un gran cariño y aprecio hacia Sora y es capaz de dar su vida por él.


	30. Goofy

Goofy.

(Mickey Revue "1932")

Capitán de los Caballeros Reales. Es muy afable y despreocupado, pero piensa más que nadie en sus amigos. Abandono el Castillo Disney junto con Donald para dar con el paradero del desaparecido Rey. Fue durante su búsqueda cuando conocio a Sora y el jefe, de quienes se hizo amigo inseparable. el trio unió fuerzas para supera todas las dificultades que les salieron al paso.

Actualmente vive en el castillo Disney.


	31. Antagonistas

Dr Darkness (Pag. 32)

Dr. Crazy (Pag. 33)

Verdadera Organizacion XIII (Pag. 34)

Zatsune Miku (Pag. 35)

Black Thunder Boss (Pag. 36)

Belphemon (Pag. 37)


	32. Dr Darkness

Dr Darkness

Tambien conocido como la plasta o simplemente mancha. este ser fue un cientifico de renombre, se obseciono tanto con el jefe, que incluso intento hacer un suero que le permitiera usar la fuerza Every, pero en vez de darle los poderes del jefe solo lo convirtio en una masa negra capaz de copiar la forma y los poderes de cuaquier ser en el multiverso...

Actualmente esta en la zona Fantasma.

Apariencia:

Estatura: ¿?

Corporal: No se sabe, pero parece una plastilina sin forma actualmente...

Vestimenta: la del heroe que copie.


	33. Dr Crazy

Dr. Crazy

Este doctor le caído muchos problemas a Shin en el pasado, ahora está en la zona negativa donde no puede herir a nadie. El es capaz de crear torbellinos con sus poderes, el recreo la fórmula del Dr Darkness pero logrando conservar su apariencia...

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.90 m

Corporal: Es de complexión delgada, de ojos negros como su pelo, originalmente era Rubio y de ojos azules.

Vestimenta: Usa una playera negra, un pantalón de vestir del mismo color con un cinturón igual y unos zapatos del mismo color, sobre ellos una bata blanca y sus lentes que siempre trae puestos.


	34. Verdadera Organización XIII

Verdadera Organización XIII

(Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance "2012")

No podemos decir mucho de este grupo de villanos, sólo que esta conformada por trece Xeanhorts. también sabemos que la batalla contra la organización está cerca y debemos estar preparados.


	35. Miku Zatsune

Miku Zatsune.

(Vocaloid "2007")

Esta chica es la contra parte maligna de Hatsune Miku, ella puede llegar a ser buena cuando se lo propone pero es considerada como una de las malas por ser la nuca que logró que el jefe hiciera lo que ella quería. ella es la madre de Maki y Ryuunosuke Zatsune, hijos ilegítimos del jefe.

Actualmente vive en Tokio.

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.62 m

Corporal: Es idéntica corporalmente a Hatsune...

Vestimenta: La misma que Hatsune, pero en colores rojos y negros.


	36. Black Thunder Boss

Black Thunder Boss

Este chico sin emociones propias es quien carga con todas las culpas y problemas de Dominique Garcia, el jefe amigo de Mato, este personaje se enfrentó al propio Dominiqie Garcia usando su basto armamento, pero perdió gracias a la intervención de Mato y el ataque "Black Root Rainbow", después de esto vuelve a asumir su cargo como protector del alma de Dominique y todo vuelve a la normalidad...

Actualmente vive en la tierra de los sentimientos de Dominique...

Apariencia:

Estatura: 1.70 m

Corporal: Es el jefe, sólo que su pelo es largo a la altura de los hombros atado en una coleta.

Vestimenta: Una gabardina negra con una E grabada en la parte de atrás, además de que trae botas en lugar de tenis, pero su ropa es la misma.


	37. Belphemon

Belphemon

(Digimon Savers "2002")

Este digimon de la clase demoníaca le causo problemas a Maki y Ryuunosuke Zatsune cuando intento utilizar los poderes de sus emblemas para sus propósitos malignos, pero fue detenido gracias a la ayuda de los niños elegidos y Kirby, la bola rosa fue invocada por Alphamon (El digimon de Ryuunosuke) en el ultimo instante, ademas de la aparición de dos nuevos digimons llamados Creepymon y Everymon, un par de digimons gemelos que jugaron del lado de Belphemon y los niños elegidos respectivamente.

Actualmente esta convertido en un huevo digimon.


End file.
